Scourge Sister: Human StuckHighschool Stuck Au
by catnipcrusade
Summary: In this story, told from Vriska's point of view, Terezi and Vriska are conflicted on their feeling for each other Rated M for language (this is my first fanfiction. Don't shoot me.)


I look in the mirror to examine my face as I place blue lips stick upon my lips. It was the first day of high school and I, Vriska Serket, I am kind of a big deal. I fix my mess of blonde hair some what better; still a bit messy, but, hey, I'll live. I pick up my glasses, that has one of the lenses replaced by a completely black piece of plastic. You see, I was in a car accident a while back, and it look one of my eyes.. and also my arm, so now I wear a new kind of robotic arm. It's one of the first to be tried and it's fucking sweet! I walk over to my blue book bad, that has a spider on it, which is hanging from a hook from my door. (Man, I love spiders!) I open the door and walk down the stairs. My older sister was still in her room making herself look as beautiful as she can. (I'll just leave her behind like usual) Bleh! I don't even see how my sister and I are even related! She's so nice! It makes me sick!

I don't live to far from school, so I just walk there, but first I have to pick up the cripple! He's my "friend" Tavros Nitram, and he lives just next door. He was in the same car accident as I had (in fact, in the same car), but it look his legs instead. Now, I have the privilege of rolling him to school because his father doesn't want to drive him! Uggghhh! It's such a pain in my ass!

I grab my jacket and head out the door to pick him up.

The half summer/half autumn air is nice. It's just the perfect temperature. I walk down the concert side walk, over to the Nitram's house. I hit the door bell with my real arm and wait for awhile. It takes FOR-EV-ER for anyone to answer the door! "I don't have all fucking day!" I whisper under my breath. Finally, Tav's older brother, Rufioh, opens the door. "Tavros! Vriska's here for you!" Rufioh yells in his vaugly Hispanic voice. "I'm coming!" Tavros yells back as he wheels himself over to Rufioh. Of course with Tavros' condition, they have a slope for him to wheel down. Tavros' says his goodbyes and we're off back down the sidewalk to school.

It doesn't take long to get there, but when we do, it's pretty fucking hard to wheel him around to his homeroom. There, someone else gets to take care of his ass. I search around for my homeroom, which is pretty fucking hard. I mean, it's high school. Least they could have done was make the school a bit smaller. Suddenly, I feel someone bump into me from behind "HEY, WATCH IT, WILL YA'!" I yell as I turn around to see a red-headed girl, similar to same height and age. She wore red sunglasses and were a bit to big for her, and she had a cane, ya know, one of the canes blind people had. (I kinda felt bad for yelling at her when I saw it, but she should have at least been using the cane to know there's someone in front of her) "No, I can't watch where I'm going, dumb-ass." She retorts. "Do I lo-... whatever. Use your fucking cane." I didn't want to say look. That may have made a whole big mess. "What do you think I'm doing. The least you can do is let a blind girl off the hook." She bent over to fell around for the law book she had dropped when we had bumped together. Out of sympathy, I picked it up for her and gave it to her. "So, now you're showing kindness?" she questioned at the action. It wasn't like me to feel sympathy for people. I'm kind of a bitch and I admit it. "Can't you just accept the offer, god." I turn around and walk off. "Thanks!" I hear her call from behind. I don't know why but I stopped and turned back around. There was something about her... I just can't explain it. "You-..." I paused for a moment" "You're welcome?" She found her way over to me and put a slip of paper in my hand, then she turned at walked off, cane in the lead. I look at the piece of paper which has a phone number messily scribbled in it. How the fuck can she even write, let alone write her phone number?

I finally found my home room. I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes... all I could think about was her...


End file.
